Halloween 2010
Overview The Halloween 2010 event runs from Thursday, October 21, through Monday, November 1, 2010. It includes Trick-or-Treat Bags dropping foes, the return of Halloween collectors, the redecoration of Lion's Arch, Kamadan, Tomb of the Primeval Kings, and Droknar's Forge, and the return of Mad King Thorn who once again will terrorize the populace with 'hilarious' jokes while at the same time rewarding them with special holiday treats. He'll be making many appearances so be sure to get one of the special hats! This year, a set of brand-new Halloween quests will be introduced. Finale The Mad King will visit Lion's Arch and Kamadan, Jewel of Istan on October 31. Past events are gray, current event is green. Times given in italics are on November 1st. : Festival hats This year's festival hats are the Furrocious Ears in Lion's Arch and the Spectercles in Kamadan. Costumes New costumes were introduced for Halloween this year. They are available for purchase in the Guild Wars In-Game Store or the NCsoft store. NPCs In both Lion's Arch and Kamadan: *Bobby (Costume Brawl) *Bruce the Herald *Ghosts *Mad King Thorn (during his visits) *Transformed Elonian *Transformed Krytan *A buried corpse will speak some random dialogue when stepped on. ** Near the Merchant's Row in Lion's Arch ** Between Alekaya and Answa in Kamadan In Lion's Arch: *Merchants and Traders: - trussed up in cobwebs **Bodrus the Outfitter (Merchant) **Haddon (Dye Trader) **Shad (Material Trader) **Argus (Rare Material Trader) **Magi Nor (Rare Scroll Trader) **Angel (Rune Trader) *Alton Thorne - appears as a Necrid Horseman *Armen the Guide - appears as a Chained Soul *Firstwatch Sergio - appears as an Executioner *Jiaju Tai - appears as a female Ghost *Lionguards - some appear as Ghosts *Magi Malaquire - appears as an Executioner In Droknar's Forge: *Bobby (Costume Brawl) *Nameless Lich Mad King's Guard (Henchmen) The Mad King's Guards are actually Henchmen. You can add them to your party and take them to explorable areas. Quests Halloween 2009 quests Offered by the Mad King's Steward in Lion's Arch and Kamadan: *Something Wicked This Way Comes *Don't Fear the Reapers *Stemming the Skeletal Tide *Every Bit Helps *The Waiting Game Halloween 2010 quests Offered by The Countess of Hakewood in Lion's Arch: *Heirlooms of the Mad King *Commandeering a Mortal Vessel *An Ingenious Plan Offered by the Emissary of King Thorn of Kryta in Kamadan: *Til Death Do Us Part... *Open the Flood Gates of Death *The Killing Joke Items Trick-or-Treat Bags drop from all foes (including foe types like pets that don't normally drop) in addition to their normal drop. Drop rate is about 4% per foe. All items listed are possible rewards for opening a Trick-or-Treat Bag (except for the ToT itself). See the Collectors section below for details on collector rewards. Collectors All collectors offer the same rewards: * Ghost-in-the-Box * Squash Serum * Vial of Absinthe * Witch's Brew * Elonian collectors marked with a * also offer Transmogrifier Tonics Tyria *Ascalon City **'Horseman Irimund' collecting 2 Ornate Grawl Necklaces **'Horseman Nurmangor' collecting 3 Charr Carvings *Lion's Arch **'Horseman Malfein' collecting 2 Glowing Hearts **'Horseman Sorcien' collecting 1 Feathered Caromi Scalp **'Horseman Vulgamor' collecting 3 Decayed Orr Emblems *Henge of Denravi **'Horseman Darelum' collecting 1 White Mantle Emblems **'Horseman Saralim' collecting 2 Maguuma Manes *Droknar's Forge **'Horseman Calstein' collecting 2 Stone Summit Badges **'Horseman Vilneous' collecting 1 Feathered Avicara Scalp Elona *Kamadan **'Horseman Aramon' collecting 3 Juvenile Termite Legs **'Horseman Garthim'* collecting 3 Sentient Roots **'Horseman Naramor' collecting 2 Mandragor Carapaces *Champion's Dawn **'Horseman Bishma'* collecting 3 Fledgling Skree Wings **'Horseman Jaysin' collecting 3 Copper Shillings *Kodlonu Hamlet **'Horseman Kronar' collecting 3 Silver Bullion Coins **'Horseman Vadir'* collecting 1 Chunk of Drake Flesh *Sunspear Great Hall **'Horseman Maxilus' collecting 2 Mandragor Carapaces **'Horseman Nuher'* collecting 3 Sentient Roots Decorations gallery External links *Official Halloween 2010 announcement on Guild Wars web site Category:Special events *2010